Johannes van het Kruis
thumb|right|200px|De heilige Johannes van het Kruis Johannes van het Kruis (ook Jan van het Kruis of Sint Jan van het Kruis), Spaans: Juan de la Cruz; eigenlijke naam: Juan de Yepes (Fontiveros (Ávila), 24 juni 1542 – Úbeda, 14 december 1591) was een Spaans heilige, mystiek dichter en kerkleraar. Van de vader van Juan, Gonzalo de Yepes, is bekend dat hij door zijn familie (zijn ooms) werd uitgestoten omdat hij een zijdeweefster, Catalina Alvarez, zwanger had gemaakt en met haar was getrouwd. Hij stierf na de geboorte van Juan, die zijn derde kind was. Zijn moeder stond hem af aan een intern weeshuis, Colegio de la Doctrina, waarna hij in het hospitaal 'De las bubas' terechtkwam, waar ernstige gevallen van syfilis werden behandeld. In 1563 trad hij in bij de Karmelieten, in het Santa Ana klooster in Ávila, onder de naam 'Juan de San Matías'. Johannes hielp Theresia van Avila bij haar stichtingen van contemplatieve kloosters waarin de Heer beter gediend zou worden. In deze kloosters werden de oude constituties van de Karmelieten gehandhaafd. Dat wil zeggen dat de brede interpretatie van de regels, die tot laksheid hadden geleid, opnieuw werd versmald. De reden dat deze regels breder werden geïnterpreteerd, had te maken met een sterke concurrentie van andere ordes, zoals de Augustijnen en de Dominicanen. Om als orde te kunnen overleven (en genoeg toetredingen te hebben) waren de Karmelieten verplicht geweest om hun regels te versoepelen. Juan en Teresia gingen hier tegenin en werden de grondleggers van de reformatie van Spanje. Het eerste klooster dat tot de 'Ongeschoeiden' mag worden gerekend, is dat van San José in Medina del Campo. Het werd in 1567 gesticht zonder toestemming van bisschop Mendoza. De bisschop was tegen de stichting, omdat een klooster dat de oude regels wilde naleven, geen vaste inkomsten mocht hebben, en dus aangewezen was op giften. Teresia mocht geen aanleiding tot het lijden van anderen (haar medezusters) zijn. De stichting werd daarom door Teresia in het geheim voltrokken. 's Nachts werd het huis ingericht dat als klooster ging dienen en 's ochtends werd er de eerste mis gehouden. Hierna kon het klooster enkel ontbonden worden door de generaal van de orde in Rome, en was de bisschop buiten spel gezet. Juan zal Teresia nadien helpen om de Encarnation, het klooster van de Menswording, waar Teresia oorspronkelijk uit kwam, te hervormen, door als biechtvader op te treden en de zusters op de juiste weg naar God te leiden. Later zal Juan Teresia begeleiden bij illegale stichtingen in het zuiden van Spanje. Voor deze stichtingen verkreeg zij namelijk geen toestemming van de ordesgeneraal Rubeo. Hierna wordt Johannes opgesloten en gegeseld wegens weerspannigheid; hij had immers een gelofte van gehoorzaamheid afgelegd bij zijn intrede. Tijdens zijn opsluiting te Toledo in 1575 overdenkt hij de weg naar God (geestelijke ontsnapping). Nadat de afsplitsing van de Ongeschoeide Karmelieten officieel was ingezet, zou hij in gedichten de Heer loven. Na zijn dood werd hij in 1675 zaligverklaard, en in 1726 volgde zijn heiligverklaring. Paus Pius XI verhief hem in 1926 tot kerkleraar. Zijn feestdag wordt gevierd op 14 december. Hij is de heilige van de dichters. Zijn belangrijkste gedicht is Het geestelijk Hooglied. Hierin vergelijkt hij de Heer met een hert. Hij zegt door dit hert te zijn verwond (de genade van God is zo groot dat het hem als mens verwondt in de ziel) en hij zwerft rond op zoek naar het hert dat van hem is weggevlucht. Hij vraagt aan de herders en aan de bloemen om het hem te komen vertellen als ze Hem zien. Op het einde vindt er een vereniging plaats tussen de ziel (Juan) en het hert (de Heer). Een beroemde tekening, gemaakt door Juan, toont Jezus aan het kruis, van bovenaf gezien. Hieruit is later afgeleid dat Juan het geloof overschouwde, het allemaal overzag. Deze tekening is wereldberoemd geworden doordat Salvador Dalí hem verwerkte in een schilderij, dat hij toepasselijk 'El Cristo de San Juan de la Cruz' noemde. (Oftewel 'De Christus van de Heilige Johannes van het kruis'.) Werken * De bestijging van de berg Karmel * Donkere nacht * Levende liefdesvlam * Geestelijk hooglied * Gedichten Externe links * Teksten van Johannes van het Kruis online * Johannes van het Kruis op de Spaanse Wikisource Categorie:Christelijk mysticus Categorie:Karmeliet Categorie:Kerkleraar Categorie:Spaans dichter Categorie:Spaans heilige of zalige Categorie:Stichter van een religieuze orde of congregatie be-x-old:Ян ад Крыжа bg:Йоан Кръстни br:Yann ar Groaz ca:Joan de la Creu cs:Jan od Kříže de:Johannes vom Kreuz en:John of the Cross eo:Johano de la Kruco es:San Juan de la Cruz eu:Joan Gurutzearena fr:Jean de la Croix hr:Ivan od Križa hu:Keresztes Szent János ia:Johannes del Cruce id:Yohanes Salib it:Giovanni della Croce ja:十字架のヨハネ la:Ioannes a Cruce lt:Šv. Kryžiaus Jonas ml:കുരിശിന്റെ യോഹന്നാൻ no:Johannes av Korset oc:Joan de la Crotz pl:Jan od Krzyża pt:São João da Cruz ro:Ioan al Crucii ru:Иоанн Креста sk:Ján z Kríža sq:Shën Gjoni i Kryqit sr:Јован од Крста sv:Johannes av Korset sw:Yohane wa Msalaba vi:Gioan Thánh Giá zh:十字若望